Girl Meets Father of the Bride
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Cory finds out that Riley and Lucas are getting married and has a little trouble letting go and also the financial and organizational pain of arranging Riley's wedding. P.S. I Do Not Own Girl Meets World
1. Chapter 1

**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**

**Hello my fellow readers, sean. here bringing you another great **_**Girl Meets World **_**story. Does anybody remember the classic Steve Martin film **_**Father of the Bride**_**? Well, I began to think about the movie and this little idea popped in my mind so I figured I decide to write it and it is a Rucas one and I've never written a Riley/Lucas story before so I am going to write it. This story takes place in the future and Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle graduated from high school and finished college. Plot: Cory Matthews finds out that his daughter Riley and her boyfriend Lucas are getting married. Cory has a little trouble letting go and also the financial and organizational pain of arranging Riley's wedding. Rated K+, it will have some mild cursing. No F-bombs, S-words or any other really naughty words. LOL. P.S. I do not own **_**Girl Meets World **_**or **_**Father of the Bride**_**. So here it is, the first chapter of **_**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**_**, enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**Introduction/Riley-Coddled**

**(Cory's P.O.V)**

I always thought that a wedding was a simple affair between a boy and a girl. First they meet, they fall in love, the boy buys a ring, the girl buys a dress or she uses her mother's wedding dress, they say "I do." Apparently, I was wrong. You see kids, that is called getting married and a wedding is a different proposition. No, I'm not talking about my marriage to Topanga, that's my wife. I'm talking about my oldest daughter. Riley Matthews-Friar. That's her married name. _Friar_. When Topanga was pregnant with Riley twenty-one years ago, I knew that this blessed event Riley Matthews will become Riley Matthews-Friar. A good friend once told me "you'll look back at this blessed moment with great affinity and nostalgia." Yeah, right. Thanks for the tip, George. So here's a little lesson for you fathers out there who have a little girl and this is for you to understand, make sure you hold their tiny little hand. Have them live in your world when they're young. Unlike Riley, she has her world. When she was 12, she wanted to wear makeup. She's a lot like me, except she doesn't have the Brillo hair like me. She also met the right guy who was from Texas and the two began dating and they've been together for a long time and I begin to worry about her. I didn't want to lose her. She's met her prince and she's his princess. And before you know it, you're all alone in a fancy hotel with rice all over you and you begin to wonder what happened. Well. It happened seven months ago. That was when my world came crashing down all around me.

**(Seven Months Ago)**

I became the principal of Eleanor Roosevelt High School, that's the school that my daughter, her boyfriend and her friends Maya and Farkle went to after John Quincy Adams Middle School and I am following George Feeney's footsteps. Let's hope I'm not wearing glasses like him. I was busy giving a lecture to one of the students of the school until I heard the news.

"Mr. Matthews. Mr. Matthews. Your wife called. She want me to tell you that your daughter is coming home from Italy." Said my secretary Joan.

"Great. Thanks Joan." I smiled as Joan went back to work. "Well, Jimmy. It's been a pleasure talking to you and it looks like the bell is about to ring. So, see you later and stay out of trouble."

The bell rang as soon as I got my things together and headed out the door. This is great, I can't wait to see my daughter. We live in Greenwich Village or as us locals call it "the Village". I love this neighborhood. I got Riley's old stuffed puppy Snarfy sitting on her bed. All cleaned up. This is our apartment, we live near Bleecker Street. Topanga and I moved into that apartment before Riley was born and Topanga went to New York University School of Law. I love this city, I love my family and I love my world.

"Honey, I'm home." I said as I entered the apartment.

"Hey, sweetie. How was work?" Topanga asked after she gave me a kiss.

"Work was pretty good. I caught one of the students writing something on the wall. I believe it was "Matthews is a weiner." And they spelled "wiener" wrong. Haven't they learned anything from _The Simpsons_?"

"Hey, dad." Auggie enters the apartment with his girlfriend Ava.

"Hey, Auggie. Hello Ava." I waved at Ava.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." Ava smiles.

"Hello, ugh, Ava." Topanga while she's cooking dinner.

"Mom, dad. Is it okay if Ava stays over for dinner? She wants to say hi to Riley and she hasn't seen Riley in a long time."

"Well, sure. Anything for the little bi…I mean britches." Topanga said.

"That's great, Topanga. That means I get to spend some time with my adorable boyfriend." Ava kisses Auggie on the cheek.

"Alright, you two. None of that kissy stuff while I'm cooking dinner."

"You're cooking dinner. May I help?" Ava asks.

"Well…"

"Honey."

"Sure, you can help me." Topanga said. Ava walked over to the stove to help out Topanga while Auggie is watching TV until I heard a knock on the door.

"Riley." I said as I answered the door.

"Nope, it's Maya." Maya said as she entered the apartment.

"Oh, it's you."

"Aww, what's the matter your little baby is not here yet?" Maya asked.

"She's not a baby!" I exclaimed as Maya sat down on the couch next to Auggie.

"Hey, Maya. How are you?" Topanga asked.

"Pretty good." Maya said. "Hey, is Josh going to be here?"

"Soon. He's picking up Riley from the airport." Topanga said until I heard a buzzing sound coming from the speakerbox.

"It's Riley." I said as I ran towards the speakerbox. "Riley."

"No, it's your parents." My dad, Alan said. "Let me explain how a speakerbox works."

"Come on, Alan. I want to help out Topanga with the pizza. Plus, I'm holding the cake in my hand." My mom, Amy said.

"Let me explain how a speakerbox works." Dad said.

"Hideous already." I said.

"How about I throw this butcher knife at you!" Topanga exclaims. I start to walk into Riley's room to pick up her favorite plush animal that I won for her at Coney Island when she was little. I looked at the plush animal and I began to think about the wonderful father-daughter moments that we had together. I carried the plush animal in my hand and walked into the living room and see my parents standing in the room with me holding a plush animal in my hand.

"Mom, dad. Hi." I smiled at them.

"Hey there, Cory." Dad said as I shook his had and gave mom a hug. "You're not sleeping with stuffed animals in bed are you?"

"What? No." I said. Auggie, Maya, Topanga and Ava began to laugh at me.

"So, is our granddaughter here yet?" Mom asked.

"Not yet. Josh is picking her up right now."

"Mrs. Matthews, may I borrow your lipstick?" Maya asked.

"Maya, how come you like our son?" Dad asked.

"He's handsome." Maya replied.

"Maya, it would be weird if you became Riley's aunt." I said.

"I agree. It would be very weird." A familiar voice said standing right by the door while carrying a pink suitcase with stars and hearts on it. The a twenty-one year old girl enters the apartment wearing an orange long sleeved top, red floral overalls and a pair of red flats. The girl had long brown hair and brown eyes and she stared at me with an adorable smile. That girl was revealed to be my daughter, Riley.

"Hi, daddy." Riley smiles.

"Hello, pumpkin." I smile back as Riley runs towards me to give me a big hug. "So, how was Italy?"

"Pretty good. I brought you a cannoli."

"Ooh, cannoli." I said as Riley handed me a cannoli.

"Hey, there kiddo." Dad said as he gave Riley a hug.

"Hey grandpa. Hey grandma." Riley smiles.

"Hello, Riley." Amy hugs Riley. "I hope you brought us some gifts from Italy.

"Well, I did get you some gifts. I got you and mom some perfume. The fancy kind." Riley said as she pulls out two bottles of perfume.

"Hey, don't I at least get a hug?" Josh asked as he enters the apartment.

"Hellooooo, doctor." Maya said as she walks over to Josh.

"Hi, Maya. You're looking more gorgeous than ever." Josh said. Maya began to blush right in front of him while Riley pulls her back away from him.

"No, no, no, Maya. That's my uncle you're flirting with." Riley said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"We're making pepperoni pizza. Tonight is Little Italy night." Topanga said.

"You bet. So, how was Italy?" I asked.

"It was great, daddy. I have to tell you all over dinner."

"How was Lucas?" Topanga asked.

"Lucas is pretty good. He went to Italy with me." Riley said as she sat down on the couch.

"Did you and Huckleberry have fun?" Maya asked.

"Yes, we did." Riley smiled.

"I'm glad that the two of you had fun in Italy. Speaking of Italy, pizza is ready." I said as we all sat down at the table to eat this wonderful pepperoni pizza that my lovely wife made. While I was eating my slice of pizza, I began to notice Maya gently nudging Riley's arm. I wonder what she wants Riley to do.

"Is there something wrong, Riley?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. There's nothing wrong." Riley said.

"Well, you haven't touched your pizza." Topanga said.

"Maybe she was thinking about Lucas." Auggie said.

"Auggie." Riley said in an embarrassed tone.

"Come on, Riley. You can tell us." Dad said.

"Riley, is there something going on between you and Lucas?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, it is, mom…uh…oh boy. This is a hard thing to tell parents…and you're my parents and I don't know how you will react to this."

"Come on, Riley. What's the big deal? It won't hurt us."

"I agree with Auggie's dad." Ava said.

"I agree with dad too. And mom and Ava." Auggie said.

"I agree with everyone sitting at the table. So, what's the big news." Mom said.

"Okay. Back in Italy. Lucas and I had a really romantic and magical night at an Italian restaurant and he popped the big question." Riley said. Oh, God. The big question. Lucas Friar asked my little girl the "big question."

"Oh, my God. You mean…" Topanga said with a big smile.

"Are you trying to tell us that." Maya said.

"You mean…." Mom said.

"You're…" Dad said.

"Yeah, Lucas and I were talking about marriage and he pulled out a ring from his pocket and proposed to me. I'm engaged! I'm getting married to Lucas Friar!" Riley smiles. What?! Are you serious?

"Congrats, Riles." Auggie said.

"Thank you, Auggie." Riley said.

"Riley, that is really great. And that is a beautiful engagement ring. Did Lucas buy that for you?" Topanga asked as she stared at the engagement ring on Riley's finger.

"No, it used to belong to his grandmother. It's a really beautiful ring."

"I'm really happy for you, Riley."

"Thanks, mom." Riley said.

"We're all happy for you." Mom said.

"So, dad. I haven't heard from you. You haven't congratulated me on my engagement." Riley said as she turned to me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked. And then, I see an image of Riley at age six telling me that Lucas proposed to her and she's going to get married. Okay, Matthews. What are you going to say to her? Should I congratulate her and eat my pizza in the other room? I just couldn't believe my ears to what I've heard.

"Mr. Matthews, are you okay?" Maya asked.

"Daddy. Mom, what wrong with daddy?" Riley asked.

"Cory. Cory. Cory! Snap out of it." Topanga said.

"Wha….this…this is ridiculous! You're too young to get married." I said.

"Daddy, I'm twenty-one. If I'm not mistaken, that's two years older than mom was when you two got married." Riley said.

"That's not true! Your mother and I did not get married while we were teenagers." I said.

"Cory! You know that it's true. We did get married and we were going to Pennbrook at that time. Plus, I was twenty-one when I had Riley and I was going to law school." Topanga said. Oh, yeah. I forgot.

"Big difference! That doesn't matter. Times have changed your mom was mature and smoking hot at that time and twenty-one isn't what it used to be. Honey, is it hot in here or is it just me? Anyway, I thought you wanted to get a job before you settle down with Lucas. Plus, you're still living in my world." I said.

"Boy, old age has definitely hit you." Maya said. Mom and dad turned to Maya and gave her the death glare.

"News flash, Cory. I am not living in your world. I have my own world and I make my own choices in my world. You can't just take control of my world and start babying me." Riley crosses her arms at me.

"Okay, first of all, I don't like you calling me Cory! And second, you are not getting married! You just have to tell Lucas that you will not marry him. That's it and that's final."

"What is wrong with you?!" Riley marches to her room crying. I continued to eat my slice of pizza until Topanga, Maya, Auggie, mom, dad and Ava stared at me. Yep, I am in really deep doo-doo.

"Don't you just love Little Italy night?" I smiled. Topanga was not happy with me. "Oh, what? You're telling me that you're happy with this?"

"You didn't have to treat my best friend like a baby. She's really happy about her engagement to Ranger Rick. And you turn into a psycho dad." Maya said.

"I did not turn into a psycho dad." I said.

"Cory, this is Riley's life. This is her decision to get married and she love Lucas very much. And I agree with Maya, you didn't have to mollycoddle her. Or should I say Riley-coddle her." Topanga said.

"They're turning into us, Topanga. We got married at a young age." I said.

"And look how it turned out for us. It turned out great." Topanga said.

"Cornelius A. Matthews, you go into that room and talk to Riley before she runs out that door, marries Lucas and you'll never see her again!" Mom exclaims.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go talk to her." I said. Nothing better like a father-daughter talk that would help. I just hope that Riley doesn't kill me. My mind began to replay the events that happened years ago when Topanga and I were engaged and how my parents reacted and what my mother said to Topanga. Wow, I'm turning into my own mother. Creepy.

**So, that was chapter one. What did you think? Did you like it? I hope that you like it. There will be some Joshaya (Joshua and Maya) moments and Rucas moments in it. And also some Cory and Topanga (Corpanga) moments in it. Also, characters from **_**Boy Meets World **_**like Shawn, Eric, Angela, Morgan, Jack, Rachel, Stuart Minkus, Harley, Mr. Turner and of course Mr. Feeney will appear in the story. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**

**Hi, everybody! Before I start with the new chapter of this story, I would like to thank you for the wonderful reviews for the story. It was really nice that you all love the story and the people who followed and added this story to their favorites, thank you. Anyway, it's update time. Let's see if Riley forgives her father for his freak out about her marriage proposal to Lucas. So here it is, chapter two. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

**Her World**

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

After that little scene that I caused during dinner, I started to walk over to Riley's room and I just stood there in front of her door. I felt really bad about what I did. She's my little girl and I can't lose her. Then, I began to think about the day when she came into my world.

**(Flashback)**

**Topanga: (Holds Riley) Look at her. She's so adorable.**

**Cory: I know. She has my face.**

**Topanga: And she has my hair. (Topanga stares at Cory's hair) Good thing she doesn't have your hair.**

**(Cory looks offended)**

**Cory: What's wrong with my hair?**

**Topanga: I don't want anyone calling my little bear cub a Brillo head.**

**Cory: Ow!**

**Topanga: We still haven't come with a name for her. How about Moon Child?**

**Cory: Uh! No way! We're not naming our daughter that name.**

**Topanga: That's the name that Bastian gave the Childlike Empress on **_**The Neverending Story**_**. His mother's name is Moon Child.**

**Cory: Oh, brother. I guess his parents were hippies like yours.**

**Topanga: (Gives Cory the death glare) Watch it, Cory.**

**(Cory holds baby Riley in his arms)**

**Cory: (Sighs) What should we name you? Maybe we should call you Eleanor Roosevelt Matthews.**

**Topanga: You watch too much **_**Murphy Brown**_**. Next thing, you're going to name our daughter Captain and Tennille Matthews.**

**Cory: No. (Picks up a photo of his sister Morgan) You see this, little baby? This is a photo of your sister, Morgan Riley Matthews. Riley. Yeah, Riley.**

**Topanga: Huh?**

**Cory: I came up for the perfect name for our daughter.**

**Topanga: What is it, pumpkin?**

**Cory: Riley.**

**Topanga: Hmm, I like the name. Riley as in your sister's middle name.**

**Cory: Yeah. And for her middle name, how about Amy?**

**Topanga: I love it.**

**Cory: (Stares at Riley) Riley Amy Matthews, I am so happy that you're in my world. When you get older, this world will be yours.**

**(Kisses Riley's forehead)**

**(End Flashback)**

After thinking about that wonderful moment, I started to knock on the door to see if I would come in. I just hope that Riley would let me in so I could apologize to her. I really do. There was no answer. I knocked on the door again, no answer. A third knock on the door…

"Go away!" Riley answered.

"Riley, please open the door. I would like to talk to you." I pleaded.

"Leave me alone." Riley said.

"Riley, don't shut me out like that. I'm your father and I want to talk about you and your engagement to Lucas. I promise I won't freak out." I said. Riley didn't reply back. I opened the door and entered Riley's room and saw Riley sitting on her window seat while looking out the window. She wiped a tear from off of her left cheek, I could tell that she was crying about what happened. I walked over to the window seat and sat down next to her as she gives me a sad look on her face.

"Riley, I want to apologize about what happened." I said.

"So?" Riley asked.

"I didn't mean to overreact about the news about your engagement."

"Dad, how come you don't like Lucas?" Riley asked.

"Riley, I like Lucas."

"Then how come you have a problem with him?"

"I don't have a problem with him." I said.

"Really? One time you chased him out of my room while we were talking about Farkle being called a nothing." Riley said.

"That's because he was in your room and I didn't want him to do any funny business with you in your room." I said.

"Then there was that time during family game night, you two were fighting over me." Riley said.

"Well, I can explain." I said.

"Just admit it, daddy. You have a problem with Lucas." Riley said.

"Riley, I like Lucas. The reason I freaked out was because I was worried about losing you and that I won't be in your life forever." I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Daddy, I'm not going to forget about you. You know, you shouldn't be really overprotective. I'm a grown woman and it's my life. This is also my world. I made this decision in my world and Lucas is going to be a part of my world, forever." Riley said.

"I understand." I said. "Remember the time when we went to Coney Island? It was the start of our family tradition."

"Yeah, I was five at the time. We both went on the Cyclone. I was scared at first and you told me that everything will be okay." Riley smiles.

"You were really brave." I said.

"After we rode the Cyclone, we went to Nathan's Hot Dog stand and ordered two hot dogs. One with mustard, ketchup and relish and one with just mustard and ketchup. I was the one that had the hot dog with mustard and ketchup." Riley said.

"And after you ate your hot dog, you had mustard and ketchup on your adorable face." Riley and I both laughed together. "Great memories."

"I know. Daddy, will you accept the fact that Lucas and I are getting married?" Riley asked. Oh, boy. This is going to be tough. Don't say no. Don't say no. She's happy with Lucas. Be happy for her.

"Riley, I accept." I said.

"Thanks, daddy. I love you." Riley said as she hugs me.

"I love you too, princess." I said. After we had our wonderful father-daughter moment, Riley and I left the room and entered the living room. Topanga, Maya and my mother were busy eating cake while dad, Josh and Auggie were watching the _Homer at the Bat _episode of _The Simpsons_.

"Hey, sport." Dad said.

"Hey Riles." Maya said. "So, Mr. Matthews, did you drag her out of her moping cave?"

"Oh, ha ha." I said. "Where's Ava?"

"Mom, gave her $50 and tricked her out of the apartment." Auggie said.

"I'm innocent." Topanga said.

"Hey Cory, who's the greatest Prime Minister of England, Lord Palmerston or Pitt the Elder?" Josh asked.

"Pitt the Elder." Maya answered.

"No, way. Lord Palmerston." Josh replied.

"Pitt the Elder." Maya said.

"Lord Palmerston." Josh said.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Maya smiles at Josh while Josh smiles back at Maya. Riley rolls her eyes at the two as she continues to eat her slice of chocolate cake until she hears somebody knocking on the door.

"It's for me." Riley said as she races to the door like her life depended on it. Riley opens the door and sees Lucas standing in front of the door.

"Hey, Riles." Lucas said.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley said as she gave her fiancé a kiss. Oh, God. _Fiancé_. Saying that just makes my skin crawl. I promised Riley that I would not freak out. Lucas enters the apartment as Riley introduces him to Josh, mom and dad.

"So, you must be the cowboy that Riley's been talking about?" Dad asked.

"Yes, I am." Lucas said.

"Hello, I'm Riley's grandfather. It's nice to meet you, Lucas. Let me give you some advice, you better take good care of her or I'll come after you." Dad said.

"Alan!" Mom exclaims as she shoves a piece of cake in his mouth. "I'm terribly sorry, Lucas. I am very happy for you two."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matthews." Lucas smiles.

"I'm Riley's uncle, Joshua." Josh said.

"Nice to meet you, Joshua." Lucas said as he shakes Josh's hand.

"Since you're going to marry Riley, does that make you my brother?" Auggie asked.

"Well, it makes me your brother-in-law." Lucas said as Topanga and I walk over to Lucas.

"Lucas, we're so happy for you and Riley. Right, Cory?" Topanga asked.

"Yes, we're very happy that two are getting married." I said.

"Thank you, sir." Lucas said as he shakes my hand. 'Sir.' And now, two words have crossed my mind: 'brown' and 'nose'.

"So, where are you two going?" Topanga asked.

"Well, we're going to the movies to go see _Fifty Shades Darker_ and then we go get a quick bite to eat." Riley said. Oh, boy. One movie that she mentioned with highly erotic sex scenes with it. Yeah, she's like her mother. "Oh, I'll be staying over at Lucas' apartment so I'll be back tomorrow."

"That's great." I said with a smile on my face trying to hide the fact that she's staying over at his place. Riley grabs her jacket and her purse. After getting her things together, Riley gave me a kiss on the cheek, her mother a hug, Maya and the rest got a hug from Riley as she prepares to leave out of the apartment.

"Well, you two have fun." Topanga said.

"We will." Riley said.

"Good night. Good night, Mr. Matthews." Lucas said.

"It's okay, Lucas. You can call him Cory. Or Dad." Riley smiles.

"Uh, Cory will be fine." I said.

"I'll say it the next time I see you, sir." Lucas said.

"Have fun. Drive carefully and don't forget to fasten your condom." I said as Topanga spits out her drink and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"Daddy!" Riley exclaims. Why did I say 'condom'? Now, I'm really embarrassed. Maya and Josh began to laugh at what I said while Topanga, Auggie, mom, dad, Riley and Lucas stared at me.

"I meant seatbelt! Sorry about that." I said. Riley and Lucas left the apartment while Josh prepares to go out to the bakery.

"I'm going to Svorski's Bakery for a slice of pie and coffee." Josh said.

"Me too. I'm going to the bakery with Josh so we can talk about stuff." Maya said as she gets up from out of her seat. Josh smiles at Maya as they both left the apartment. I hope that she doesn't become Riley's aunt, or my sister-in-law. Oh, boy! I've got to stop thinking about that. After mom and dad left the apartment and Auggie went to bed, Topanga and I got everything cleaned up in the kitchen and went into our bedroom to discuss about the wedding.

"I cannot believe that you said 'condom' in front of everybody." Topanga said as she gets ready to go to bed.

"I felt so embarrassed. I didn't mean to say that." I said.

"Cory, it's not like they're going to do something really inappropriate. Riley's old-fashioned. She wants to wait till after marriage. Wow, didn't we wait till after marriage?" Topanga asked.

"Yeah, I think we did." I said.

"Anyway, about the wedding. We need to meet with Lucas' parents so we can talk about the wedding and the price for the wedding." Topanga said as I entered the bathroom.

"The price?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's tradition that the bride's family and the groom's family pay for the wedding." Topanga said.

"I thought it was the groom's family that pays for the wedding." I said.

"It's the bride and the groom's families have to pay for the wedding." Topanga said.

"So, it's going to cost us money?" I asked.

"Yeah." Topanga said. "Oh, I need to call Rachel, Angela and my parents about Riley's engagement. You need to call Shawn, Eric, Morgan and Jack and tell them that our little girl is getting married."

"Right." I said.

"Good night, sweetie." Topanga kisses me on the cheek and turned off the lights.

"Good night." I said. "You know, it's not like we're Steve Martin and Diane Keaton."

"Sweetie, Steve Martin doesn't have a Brillo head like you." Topanga said.

**And that was chapter two of this amazing story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Tune in next time when Shawn and Cory talk about Riley's engagement and Cory gets a phone call from Eric. Also, there will be an adorable Corpanga moment in the next chapter and it's a reference to **_**Cory's Alternate Friends**_**, the season one episode of **_**Boy Meets World**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**

**Hello, my friends. I hope that you're ready to read the next chapter of this wonderful story. Last time, Riley forgave her father because he was freaking out about her engagement to Lucas. Plus, we had a little flashback of Riley. Today, we're going to see Shawn in the story and a little Corpanga moment. So here it is, chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**The Dream**

**(Cory's P.O.V.)**

This is for the fathers out there who has a daughter that is getting married. Have you ever had one of those dreams where you're in large, foggy room in your pajamas and you're looking around until something pops up by surprise? Well, this is happening to me. I had a dream about walking in a large grey room that was foggy. I was looking for someone or something but I couldn't see through the fog. The one thing that I was looking for was my daughter Riley. I kept calling her name over and over so she could hear me. But there was no answer. I continue to walk and call out her name until I see a furry animal with orange fur and black stripes and whiskers and a long tail. It was a tiger. The tiger started to pounce on me and tried to attack me. I grabbed the tiger and started wrestling with it like Bruce Wayne wrestling a giant crocodile after Scarecrow shot him with gas so that he shows no fear on an episode of _Batman: The Animated Series_.

"Cory. Cory. Cory!" A voice called out while I was grabbing the tiger. Is it possible that tigers can talk? No, it couldn't be. Things returned to normal but there was one thing that I was grabbing. No, it's not a tiger. It was Topanga.

"Cory, Cory! Let me go, sweetie. You were dreaming." Topanga said as I woke up only to see Topanga.

"Oh, sorry Topanga. I didn't know." I apologized to Topanga and let her go.

"What's wrong, Cory?" Topanga asked.

"Eh, it's kind of a silly dream. I had a dream that I was fighting a tiger while I was looking for Riley. I kept calling her name but there was no answer." I said.

"Aww, poor baby." Topanga said as she kisses me. I began to kiss Topanga back until things started to get heated between us.

"Cory, remember the last time you kissed me like this was when we conceived Auggie." Topanga said.

"Right." I said as the phone began to ring. Topanga picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Eric. How's things going? That's good. Did you hear about your niece? I see. Morgan told you after Joshua called her. So, do you want to speak to your brother? Okay, I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to him." Topanga said as she turned on the speaker on her phone.

"Hey, Eric." I said.

"Hey, little brother. How's things?" Eric asked.

"Pretty good. How are things with you?" I asked.

"Good. I got a new gig doing playing a character on an animated show." Eric said.

"Cool. So, you heard about Riley?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe that she's marrying that cowboy. I hope he treats her right." Eric said.

"Relax. She'll be fine." I said. "Did you speak to Jack and Rachel about Riley?"

"Yep. I spoke to them last night. They want me to tell you congratulations and that they're happy for her." Eric said.

"Thanks. I'll tell her that." I said.

"Okay. Hey listen, I'll be heading to work soon. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Eric said.

"Bye Eric." I said as Eric hung up. After my conversation with Eric, Topanga and I got dressed later. After getting dressed, Topanga was in the kitchen fixing waffles, eggs and bacon while I was walking out of the bathroom while fixing my tie.

"Honey, do I have any toothpaste on my tie?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Nope, you're good." Topanga said. "Auggie, breakfast is ready! Hey, are you sure that you're going to be okay? I mean, you had a nightmare about wrestling a tiger while you're looking for Riley."

"I'll be fine." I said as I held Topanga in my arms and started to kiss her.

"Cory! Not now, I'm fixing breakfast. Plus, Auggie will be walking in at any minute. I don't want to get caught." Topanga said.

"You look really pretty while you're fixing breakfast." I said as I continue to kiss her.

"Oh, brother. Will you two get a room?" A mysterious voice asked. Topanga and I stopped kissing as we both looked back to see who it was. It was my best friend, Shawn Hunter.

"Shawn!" I smiled as I ran over to him and gave him a hug while an annoyed look appeared on Topanga's face.

"Oh, boy. It's the _Cory & Shawn Show_." Topanga said.

"Hey, Topanga." Shawn smiled at her.

"Hey, Shawn. Would you like some waffles?" Topanga asked while Shawn took off his black leather jacket and sat down at the table.

"Sure." Shawn said. I walked over to the table and began to sit down while Topanga fixes our plates. "So, Cory. I heard that Riley was getting married."

"Wait, wha…how did you know that Riley was getting married?" I asked.

"Maya called. She told me that Lucas proposed to her in Italy and when she told you guys the news you started to freak out about it." Shawn said.

"He was turning into his mother." Topanga laughed.

"I was not. Okay, I was. But, that's besides the point. She really loves Lucas and she wants him to be a part of her world and I am fine with it." I said.

"But, doesn't it worry you?" Shawn asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Losing your daughter. She'll be starting her new life with this cowboy." Shawn said until Topanga shoved a waffle in his mouth. "Hey, Topanga. I think you forgot the syrup."

"Do you want me to pour the syrup on your head?" Topanga asked in a threatening tone.

"Please, God. Not the hair. The hair is my best feature." Shawn said. What if he's right? What if the dream was about me losing Riley. Should I be worried about that? I don't know. Great, now I'm worried.

**And that was chapter three. What do you think the dream meant? Should Cory be worried about losing his daughter? Tune in next time when Cory and Topanga meet Lucas' parents. Let's hope that turns out great. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter four. Also, happy holidays and I hope that you have an excellent Christmas. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Girl Meets Father of the Bride**

**Hello, my fellow readers. Guess what time it is. No, it's not Hump Day. LOL. It's update time! Last time in this wonderful story, Cory had a dream about looking for Riley but instead he was wrestling with a bloodthirsty tiger. Later, Cory gets a phone call from Eric and tells him the news about Riley and Lucas. And Shawn drops by to visit Cory and Topanga. Today, Cory and Topanga meets Lucas' parents. Let's see how that turns out. So here it is, chapter four. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**Meet the Friars**

**(Cory's POV)**

I was sitting on the couch watching _RoboCop_ on 5 Star Max with Josh and Auggie while Topanga was fixing dinner and Riley and Maya sit the plates on the table. Tonight, we're going to meet Lucas' parents. Well, Riley met Lucas' mother and she told us about his parents. Lucas' parents are separated and his father stayed in Texas to help out with the ranch while Lucas and his mother moved to New York. His father is flying in from Texas to visit Lucas and meet Riley.

"Cory, why aren't you helping us? And why is Auggie watching that movie with you? It's a violent movie and I don't want him to be exposed by that stuff." Topanga said as she pulls the pot roast from out of the oven.

"Oh, come on. Dad let me watch _RoboCop_. It's not like I'm letting Auggie watch _Face/Off_ just to laugh at some of the cagiest Nicolas Cage moments." I said.

"I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire! I'm a vampire!" Auggie yelled.

"Great, now you had him watch _Vampire's Kiss_. You need to stop watching Nicolas Cage movies." Topanga said. Riley and Maya both laugh at Auggie and me. Boy, that pot roast smells good. It's making my mouth water. Topanga stirs the gravy for the mashed potatoes and places it on the table along with the mashed potatoes and the parker house rolls.

"I can't wait till you two meet Lucas' parents. They're both really nice people. His father works at the Heartland ranch by healing abused and neglected horses and other animals too." Riley said.

"What about his mother?" I asked.

"His mother is a pastry chef. She's bringing over a chocolate crème pie that is the best." Riley replied.

"She made dessert? But I already made a cherry cheesecake." Topanga pouts.

"Really, Mrs. Matthews? You bought a New York-style cherry cheesecake from the store. Nobody would ever believe that you made that." Maya said.

"She's right." I said as Topanga threw a knife at the coffee table. Auggie, Josh, Maya and I fell out of our seats. "Are you crazy?! This isn't Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Next time, I won't miss." Topanga said right when we heard the buzzer. Riley walks over to speakerbox to see who it is.

"Who is it?" Riley asked.

"It's your handsome fiancé." Lucas said. Riley buzzes him up and helps Josh up from the floor. Auggie turned off the television and stood next to Topanga, while Josh and Maya sat next to each other on the couch. Lucas knocks on the door as Riley lets him in. Lucas enters the apartment with two other people. One was a woman with long blonde hair and she was wearing a pink sweater, khaki pants and black flats. The other was a man with brown hair and he was wearing a blue jean jacket, a red plaid shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. The two were revealed to be Lucas' parents.

"Hi, Riles." Lucas said.

"Hey, Lucas." Riley smiles as she removes his letterman jacket off of him. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Friar. Mom, dad. This is Lucas' parents, Ty and Amy Friar. Ty and Amy, this is Cory and Topanga Matthews. My parents. This is my best friend Maya Hart, my uncle Josh Matthews and my little brother Auggie Matthews."

"Nice to meet you." I said as I shook Ty's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Ty said.

"Lucas has told us a lot about you." Amy said.

"Yeah. So, your name is Amy? My mom's name is also Amy and my daughter's middle name is Amy." I said.

"Dad." Riley said in an embarrassed tone.

"What? It's interesting stuff." I said.

"I brought a pie for dessert." Amy said.

"That's good. I made a cherry cheesecake for dessert." Topanga said as Maya chuckles at her. Lucas, Amy and Ty walked over to the table and placed the pie on the table and sat down along with us while. "We're having pot roast for dinner. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine. I love pot roast. It's my favorite." Ty said.

"That's great. Would you like anything to drink?" Topanga asked.

"I'll have an iced tea." Amy said.

"I'll have a root beer." Lucas said.

"I'll have the same." Ty said as Topanga gets their drinks. "I don't know if they told you, but I was in Italy with Amy. We were rekindling our relationship and she was thinking about moving to Texas to help out with the ranch and then ran into Lucas in the coffee shop. So we got to spend a few days with Riley."

"We just fell in love with her immediately. She's so adorable. We're so happy for them when we heard the news about their engagement." Amy said.

"So, how did you take the news Cory?" Ty asked.

"Me?" I asked after I took a sip of iced tea. "Well, I was…"

"He was surprised to hear about the news. After all, they're young but weren't we all." Topanga said.

"And Riley's just finishing up school." I said.

"Lucas and Riley are in love with each other and they want to get married. Sooner or later, you just have to let your kids go and hope you brought 'em up right. Ty said. I cannot believe that he said that. I ought to jump over the table and beat up that cowboy. He was making too much sense for me. I began to feel my shirt collar trying to strangle me.

"To Cory and Topanga and a future of wonderful memories." Amy said. Yeah, the wedding of our children and the moments that we'll share for watching their lives and later on…oh, dear….grandchildren. My baby will have a baby from Lucas. I feel like I'm going to get sick. We'll go to our grandchild's birthday party and seeing them at Thanksgiving and Christmas. Not to mention, graduation and their kid's girlfriend proposes to him during graduation. They're going to be like us. You know something, I need a drink. Give me a bourbon on the rocks. No, no, no. No, I don't want a drink. I remember the last time I drank alcohol and I don't want to go into detail about it.

"Now you know, the groom's family also has to pay for the wedding." Ty said.

"Yeah, we know." I said as Topanga places the pot roast on the table and serves it to us and began eating.

"Your cooking is wonderful, Mrs. Matthews." Lucas said.

"Thank you, Lucas. Call me, Topanga or mom." Topanga said.

"Yeah. Hopalong like it." Maya said.

"Missy, Lucas has told us about the names that you called him like Hopalong, Ranger Rick, Huckleberry, Sundance, Heehaw, Bucky McBoingBoing and Moral Compass. Is it because he's Texan?" Amy asked.

"Well…I, uh…he likes being called those names. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Maybe I should just continue eat. When will we eat dessert?" Maya asked.

"After you finished your meal. Those are mom's rules." Josh said.

"For you, I will." Maya said in a flirty tone while Riley and Auggie roll their eyes at her. Okay, if Maya and Josh get married too then there's no way in heck that there's going to be two weddings. Well, it'll be a lot of money and it will be a really expensive wedding. But for right now, I just want to get dinner finished and this night to be over with.

**So, that was chapter four. Next time, Cory and Topanga talk about arrangements for the wedding and Cory has another crazy dream. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
